Héroe
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: Lo siento, Ochaco, pero no puedo ser tu héroe. /No pairings.


**¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia en este fandom y estoy un poco ansiosa. La verdad es que he cambiado y reescrito muchas veces este fic, y aún no me termina de convencer, pero espero que a ustedes les guste.  
Este es un headcanon que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y siento que es algo que realmente podría suceder. ¿Piensan lo mismo?  
¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi  
Advertencia: Este fic puede contener OoC completamente involuntario.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desde el inicio fueron cercanos, es decir, ¡él la salvó de ser aplastada por uno de esos robots en el examen práctico de ingreso! De ahí en adelante su relación no hizo más que profundizarse y, junto a Iida, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Eran el mejor trío de la clase 2-A, si se le permite decir, siempre apoyándose en todo. No se le hizo extraño que, entre tanta confianza, un sentimiento que dicen es hermoso, empezó a surgir en ella. Se sentía cálida cada vez que veía a su pecoso compañero, cuando él la llamaba sentía su cara arder y, en el momento en que éste se refirió a ella por el nombre y no por el apellido- algo por lo que insistió mucho-, tuvo que mirar a Bakugou en el otro extremo de la clase para asegurarse de que éste no la había hecho explotar.

Ella guardó esos sentimientos como un tesoro silencioso y personal, aunque luego de un tiempo comenzó a desesperarse. Quería decirle todo al joven Midoriya, pero los típicos cuestionamientos la atacaron como una tormenta repentina: ¿Y si arruinaba su amistad por un deseo egoísta de avanzar aún más en su relación? ¿Y si él la rechazaba? ¿Y si en medio de la confesión hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si alguien se enteraba y se transformaba en el hazmerreír de la academia? ¿Y si…?

Cuando llevaba algunos días sin poder dormir bien, haciendo que las ojeras aparecieran bajo sus grandes ojos café, es que decidió que lo mejor era decirle todo, de cualquier manera, no le gustaba esconderse y sentirse como una cobarde, mucho menos por algo tan simple y que podía acabar de una manera rápida. Estaban terminando ese año escolar, no tenía mucho que perder: Dos años completos de amistad no desaparecen por unas simples palabras, ¿no? Tal vez luego casi no se verían y no le gustaría vivir arrepentida por algo que pudo hacer, pero que no consiguió debido a un ataque de debilidad.

 _"_ _Deku, ¿puedes esperarme en la puerta principal diez minutos luego de que acaben las clases? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante_

 _Uraraka._

Esa fue la simple y concisa nota que dejó sobre el pupitre de su amigo una vez acabado el almuerzo, mientras aprovechaba que Izuku había pasado al baño. Pudo pedírselo en persona, pero necesitaba ahorrar energías y juntar valor para lo que estaba por hacer en unas horas. Cuando su amigo ingresó al aula no fue capaz de mirarlo, el miedo volvió a invadirla y trató de calmarse, concentrándose en la conversación que mantenía con Tsuyu sobre una salida con las chicas al parque de diversiones el fin de semana próximo.

La campana del término de la jornada le sonó al aviso de su pronta ejecución post-humillación pública, mas no había marcha atrás. Sin quererlo realmente, salió corriendo del aula directo al baño a despejarse y, cuando ya había transcurrido el tiempo razonable de cinco minutos, fue al encuentro con su primer amor. Verlo allí esperando por ella, mientras miraba el nublado cielo, hizo que sus nervios aumentaran, aunque no pudo terminar con su determinación: él la había esperado como se lo pidió, así que lo que menos podía hacer era transmitirle todo lo que estuvo sintiendo en ese último tiempo. Caminó más segura que nunca y tocó el hombro del chico para que éste la notara.

 _Vaya que ha crecido_ , pensó, tenía que mirar hacia arriba para que sus miradas se encontrasen. Un pequeño sonrojo coloreó aún más sus mejillas y le causó gracia, pero reírse ahora sería algo parecido al fracaso, así que trató de permanecer tranquila.

—Dime, Ochaco, ¿qué es lo que necesitabas decirme? — cuestionó el joven Izuku un tanto extrañado y preocupado por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga. Desde hace un tiempo la sentía extraña: se sobresaltaba cuando le tocaba el brazo en algún entrenamiento, cuando la llamaba y hasta cuando abría la boca para comentarle algo. Su compañera siempre había sido expresiva, pero tendía a ocultar las cosas que la aquejaban, por ello decidió quedarse; si él podía hacer algo por ella, lo intentaría.

— Verás, Deku, tú… ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Yo aún lo tengo fresco en mi memoria— trató de iniciar una conversación para retrasar un poco el momento final—. Casi caes y usé mi Individualidad* en ti sin tu permiso. Ese día estaba tan nerviosa… incluso me costaba caminar.

— ¿Hm? Claro que lo recuerdo, es decir, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Apuesto a que estaba más nervioso que tú, pude morir en cualquier momento y hubiese sido completamente natural— siguió con la charla, como queriendo que Uraraka se relajase un poco y entrara en confianza, aunque no lograba descifrar hacia dónde quería ir—. Ese día me salvaste, no una, sino tres veces. Nunca te lo dije, pero muchas gracias por estar ahí, Ochaco.

La joven sintió que podría morir en cualquier momento, es más, no le importaba si en ese instante le caía un rayo y la mataba, ella se iría feliz al otro lado. Mientras pensaba en eso, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir; las palabras de su _mejor amigo_ habían calado hasta el fondo de su ser y la llenaron del valor que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos. No había marcha atrás, lo diría todo y dejaría descansar a su corazón de la agobiante sensación que había soportado el último tiempo.

—No digas eso, yo soy la que debería agradecerte a ti: Siempre me animas. Cuando siento que no puedo hacer algo, vienes con una sonrisa y me alientas hasta que lo consigo. No importa si caigo en el camino, me levantas las veces que sean necesarias— ahora que estaba sincerándose, no se sentía avergonzada, apenas y podía respirar normalmente, pero la carga que llevaba se estaba alivianando un poco—. Izuku tú… tú eres mi héroe.

—Ochaco, no digas esas cosas, yo… no creo haber hecho tanto por ti— contestó con un gran sonrojo, rascándose la nuca y con esa risa nerviosa tan propia de él. A pesar de ese agitado año, él no había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto.

—Izuku, creo que no me entendiste— tomó aire y dejó ir sus últimas palabras—. Yo me enamoré de ti. Te amo.

Lo único que Uraraka escuchaba en ese momento era el viento y las copas de los árboles meciéndose levemente anunciando una tormenta próxima. No se atrevía a levantar la vista, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo al sentir una mano posándose tiernamente en su hombro derecho. Cuando se encontró con la verdosa mirada del sucesor de All Might, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero logró controlarlas antes de que rodaran libres por sus mejillas: en los ojos de su acompañante sólo veía una gran disculpa y mucha lástima. Sabía lo que vendría y procuraría ser fuerte, como siempre lo ha sido, en realidad.

—Ochaco, tú eres muy importante para mí y eso no cambiará, lo sabes, ¿no? —al ver cómo ésta asentía, se separó un poco y prosiguió—. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos por esa misma razón. Sólo traería tristeza a tu vida.

— ¿Có-Cómo puedes decir cosas como esas? Yo sería feliz con saber que me quieres, realmente, no te pediría mucho más y… y, sobre todo, no sería una carga para ti— ya no pudo soportar más las lágrimas y las dejó fluir como quisieran. Es que dolía mucho más de lo que había presupuestado.

—Nunca serías una carga— aclaró el joven Midoriya con seriedad—. Me encantaría corresponderte, porque te quiero mucho, y por eso mismo es que debo decir que no puedo tener una relación contigo.

—Pero Deku, ¿por qué? Puedes pensarlo un poco, al menos, por favor.

—Yo seré el héroe número uno, ¿sabes? — Ella asintió consciente del deseo de su amigo de ser el próximo Símbolo de Paz en la Tierra—. Así que por eso debo rechazarte.

—No logro entenderlo, Deku-kun— respondió confundida y con un poco de miedo en su voz—. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Yo te apoyaría en todo, nos potenciaríamos, seríamos la mejor pareja de héroes y…

Ochaco se vio interrumpida al sentir los fuertes brazos de Izuku rodeándola en un afectuoso abrazo, que transmitía demasiados sentimientos: tristeza, alegría, _amor._ Decidió disfrutar el momento, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza con la que él lo hacía. Pasados unos minutos, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes e Izuku retrocedió unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

—Lo siento, Ochaco, espero que lo entiendas, pero yo— tomó un poco de aire, dándose un poco de valor para terminar la frase—…yo no puedo ser tu héroe.

Luego de decir aquello, decidió que era momento de irse: ella necesitaba estar sola para pensar y procesar lo sucedido, y lo comprendía. Le dolía demasiado hacerle eso a una de sus personas más queridas, pero no había más remedio. Él había prometido ser el próximo Símbolo de Paz, lo que supone innumerables riesgos tanto para él, como para sus cercanos. Los villanos podrían dañar a su pareja, por más fuerte que ésta sea, por el simple hecho de lastimarlo, y definitivamente no dejaría que eso pasara. A la larga sólo tendrían dolor. Caminando con pesar hacia los dormitorios, se permitió liberar algunas lágrimas: aquella confesión fue completamente inesperada, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba seguro de que Ochaco saldría adelante a pesar de todo, confiaba en eso.

Uraraka, por su parte, se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran cada vez más abundantes. La escuela estaba vacía, por lo que no se cortó en el llanto, después de todo no podía contenerse por más que lo intentase. Estaba preparada mentalmente para un rechazo, pero no creía que fuese algo tan doloroso como aquello. Nunca lo había sentido y esperaba que no se repitiera en su vida. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, cubriéndose la cara, tampoco el momento exacto en el que empezó a llover, pero sí fue consciente de que alguien se había parado a su lado y no se movía pasados los minutos. Con valentía y curiosidad, decidió levantar su hinchada cara y ver al sujeto que no se apartaba. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocer a Todoroki mirando el horizonte, apoyado en uno de los pilares.

—Todoroki-kun— fue lo único que dijo y el chico desvió sus ojos del paisaje para posarlos sobre los suyos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba en la biblioteca, se me hizo tarde y te vi en la entrada— respondió y nuevamente miró hacia adelante. Uraraka creyó que la conversación había muerto en ese instante, así que limpió sus ojos permaneciendo en el suelo: no tenía ánimos para pararse si quiera—. ¿Por qué llorabas?

— ¿Eh? — esa pregunta fue lo único que su sorpresa le permitió contestar.

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — Repitió el joven estudiante y ella pensó en sus opciones: Si no le decía, su relación casi nula quedaba igual y todos felices. Por otro lado, si le contestaba con la verdad tal vez nunca más podría verlo a la cara. Luego de pensarlo un poco, se decantó por la segunda opción, después de todo necesitaba desahogarse en ese momento.

—Izu… Fui rechazada por la persona a la que amo—a pesar de esa respuesta, Shouto no se vio sorprendido, pero por un instante su mirada se suavizó.

—Ya veo— dijo, y continuó pasados unos minutos—. No dejes que eso te destruya.

— ¿Cómo?

—Eres fuerte, Uraraka— esa revelación por parte del apático chico la dejó en un estado de confusión de niveles astronómicos—. Puedes superar muchas cosas con esfuerzo, así que no veo por qué éste sería el caso contrario. Deberías tomar esta experiencia para fortalecerte aún más.

Luego de eso, ninguno agregó algo a la conversación, pero tampoco se movieron de sus lugares, disfrutando del sonido que hacía la lluvia al caer, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Cuando sus alrededores se tornaron más oscuros, decidieron volver a los dormitorios. Todoroki ayudó a Uraraka a levantarse, ya que gracias a la posición en la que estuvo, no podía mantenerse en pie. La chica que hace flotar cosas se lamentaba el no haber sacado su paraguas aquella mañana, a pesar de que Deku se lo recordó. Resignada, puso la mochila sobre su cabeza, lista para correr hacia su habitación. Antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de la protección que le brindaba el techo, Todoroki los cubrió a ambos con su sombrilla, ella le dio una sonrisa tímida, un poco avergonzada, y emprendieron la marcha en un silencio cómodo.

—Todoroki-kun— llamó Uraraka—, muchas gracias por animarme.

Shouto hizo un sonido parecido a un "umh", pero luego agregó: — Seguro que Midoriya se siente mal por rechazarte.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ochaco muerta de la vergüenza. Es decir, ella trató de muchas maneras de que su enamoramiento no se notara. Falló terriblemente.

—Todos sabíamos que la persona que te gusta es Midoriya, bueno, menos él e Iida, al parecer—contestó—. Aunque yo me enteré por casualidad— susurró, pero su compañera estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no lo notó.

—Bueno, tienes razón, fui un poco obvia, ¿no? — dijo entre risas nerviosas, pero que salieron un poco tristes: aún sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría en ese momento, no con Todoroki a su lado.

—Si quieres llorar, hazlo, no te hace débil el mostrar tus sentimientos… supongo— ese fue el detonante para una próxima tanda de llanto por parte de Uraraka. Todoroki, un poco incómodo, miraba a los alrededores, aminorando un poco el paso para que la chica pudiese liberar todo lo que sentía, antes de llegar a los dormitorios.

Se permitió dar algunas vueltas para hacer un poco más de tiempo y, cuando Uraraka se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente como para poder entablar una conversación con otras personas, se encaminaron directamente hacia su destino inicial. La chica miraba al lado contrario de donde se hallaba su compañero de clases, buscando las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle por todo. Si bien no solían tratarse mucho en las lecciones, él la había escuchado y hasta le había dejado llorar con libertad. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Todoroki exclamó casi en la puerta principal: —No tienes que darme las gracias, lo hice porque quise.

Luego de aquello, él cerró su paraguas, la miró, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza e ingresó al lugar. Ella se congeló por la confusión que le causó aquella muestra de afecto por parte de Shouto, pero lo olvidó rápidamente al ver por la puerta entreabierta cómo Tsuyu golpeaba al desagradable de Mineta, posiblemente debido a que éste había cometido otro de sus actos pervertidos. Se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban e ingresó al lugar con una sonrisa al tiempo que exclamaba con alegría: — ¡He vuelto!

En la sala se encontraban Tsuyu, Mineta, Momo, Iida, Denki y Kirishima, viendo un programa en la televisión sobre los héroes más importantes del último tiempo. Todos la saludaron casi sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, excepto Asui, que le sonrió y le comentó que habían unos pocos mochis en la cocina. Uraraka le agradeció y le dijo que bajaría a comerlos luego de cambiarse el uniforme. Antes de ir al ascensor, vio a Deku en el sofá individual, mirándola con aquella preocupación propia de él, ella le sonrió, levantó su pulgar demostrando que todo estaba bien y le dio la espalda, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de alivio que tenía el chico en su rostro.

Al llegar a su habitación, se puso piyama y se recostó pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día: se había confesado, la rechazaron y tuvo más contacto con Todoroki, uno de los compañeros de clases con los que menos hablaba y convivía. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar las palmaditas en la cabeza que recibió de Shouto, riéndose por los nervios y por lo inesperado del gesto. Abrazó su almohada y a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida, como hace mucho no sucedía. Ya no tenía la necesidad de llorar, y tampoco se sentía tan mal como hacia un rato: Todo estaba bien y seguiría así.

Ya mañana pensaría en la forma de agradecerle a Todoroki por consolarla. Y también mañana tranquilizaría a Deku, pues sabía cómo era él con respecto a todo: Pensaba demasiado las cosas y luego no dormía. No quería que él pasara por lo mismo que ella, quien ya estaba superando el rechazo sufrido.

Sólo existía algo seguro en esos momentos: Ella sería su propio héroe a partir de ahora.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **  
** **Especial: La vergüenza de Todoroki**

Cuando Todoroki ingresó a los dormitorios, dejando a Uraraka frente a la puerta principal, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, casi sin saludar a los que se hallaban en la sala. Se encerró en su cuarto y no pudo evitar cubrirse la cara con algo de vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer. Es decir, nunca había hablado lo suficiente con Uraraka y hoy, por alguna extraña razón, hasta le había tocado la cabeza casi con cariño. ¡Qué demonios le pasaba! Esperaba que ella no se lo tomara a mal, pero, en su defensa, su compañera se asemejaba a un pequeño e indefenso gatito en esos minutos, y no se pudo controlar a tiempo.

Se puso su ropa de dormir y se tiró con cansancio en la cama. Ese día había sido un tanto agitado para él: Cuando se iba de la escuela, escuchó sin querer la confesión de su compañera hacia Midoriya. Como no habían notado su presencia, sólo pudo esconderse el tiempo necesario para que no creyeran que lo había escuchado todo y lo compararan con una vieja chismosa, lo que realmente no fue su intención: si volvía a los salones, el ruido de sus pisadas lo hubiese delatado y su situación no sería favorable. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por Uraraka, a pesar de comprender muy bien la posición de Midoriya con respecto a iniciar una relación siendo un héroe reconocido. Una vez el chico se hubo retirado, y con el llanto de la chica de fondo, esperó unos minutos para salir, pensando en una excusa creíble para estar hasta esas horas en el establecimiento.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con Ochaco y esperando un tiempo a que se recuperara, caminaron en dirección a los dormitorios. Como vio que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, decidió que podían atrasarse un poco más. Ya en su destino había cometido aquella estupidez y ahora se quería golpear por recordarlo.

Sólo esperaba que la chica no le quisiera dar algo como agradecimiento, porque ahí sí moriría de la vergüenza.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, pero la alarma de su teléfono lo despertó para comenzar un nuevo día de escuela.  
 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 ***Individualidad: Usé este término traducido porque me agrada y así lo leo en el fansub que sigo, así que no estoy acostumbrada a otras maneras de llamarlo.**

 **Bueno, así termina esta historia. Sé que puede mejorar mucho: los personajes no están muy desarrollados, sus sentimientos no los profundicé muy bien, pero realmente no se me ocurría la manera de conducir bien la historia y quería subirla cuanto antes. Puede que más adelante (mucho más adelante), la edite y sea mejorada. Acepto sus consejos y sugerencias. Desde ya, muchas gracias.**

 **En un principio iba a usar a Bakugo como el que encontrara a Ochaco, pero lo pensé mejor y no, como sólo es un one-shot, no desarrollaría bien la idea con ese personaje, así que lo cambié por Todoroki.  
Por cierto, no sigo el manga porque quiero esperar a que acabe la segunda temporada para leerlo desde el principio, así que mis errores con respecto a la trama espero sean perdonados.**

 **Atentamente,  
Franny-chan Kinomoto.  
PS: ¿Se notó mucho mi odio hacia Mineta?  
PS 2: Tengo muchas ideas, entre ellas un AU medieval basado en el ending (tampoco tendrá parejas porque no me decido cuál poner, así que mejor lo dejo así), headcanons y una serie de drabbles. Espérenlos, que algún día llegarán ;)  
**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
